Bloodlust
by probablydefinitelydeci
Summary: Cat's changing. Murderer, murderer, the voices in her mind chant. But she has no choice. No choice. She's a slave to her own addiction. *T for violence and character death.*
1. Prologue: Parking Lot Cliches

**Bloodlust**

**The Prologue**

**Parking Lot Clichés **

Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous. If I did it would probably be called something along the lines of CATastrophe. Yes, I know that was cheesy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this is my second fanfic, and my first multi-chapter fic. Woohoo! It's also my first attempt at horror. **

* * *

><p><em>Thud.<em>

Cat whipped around. She could've sworn she heard someone, but, no, the parking lot was empty, quiet, still. It had been movie night at the Vega's, a horror movie marathon; it was no wonder why Cat was so jumpy.

_On-screen, there was a young woman walking briskly to her car. She kept glancing over her shoulder, like she expected to see someone following her. _

_"This is so cliché. Why do you guys even like these movies," Jade had said. She wasn't very happy with the movie the gang chose. _

_There was a collective shush._

_"Oh whatever, you already know what's going to happen. The' innocent' girl will be walking to her car, and out of no where some masked stranger will grab her," she paused. "Sadly," Jade added her voice dripping with sarcasm, "no one will hear her scream."_

_Another collective shush._

_A figure suddenly appeared on screen, and he soon had the girl in his grip._

_"Aw, poor baby. But that's what happens when you wander around alone and defenseless."_

Alone.

Defenseless.

No one to hear her scream.

Jade's words echoed in her head. She walked faster.

_Thud._

Again, Cat heard it. Again, she saw no one. Faster and faster she walked.

_Thud. Thud._

It sounded like heavy boots on pavement. Cat started running. Why hadn't she parked closer to Tori's house?

_Thud. Thud._

She was sprinting now. Faster, she needed to go faster.

Suddenly, her foot caught on something. She fell to the ground.

The noise stopped.

Cat rolled to her back and pushed herself off the ground. The parking lot was totally empty, and her car was only about ten feet away. She had to have been imagining things. "I'm so silly," she said out loud. She laughed at herself for letting a movie get to her like that.

She was still laughing when he put the bag over her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think? I know someones going to ask, so I'll go ahead and answer. No, I did not kill Cat. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. **

**The rest of the story won't be written in such short choppy sentences, I used it for mood in the prologue.**

**Please tell me what you think. If you like it , it's good to know that I should continue. If you don't, then I'll know to scrap it.**

**Isn't the review button pretty? You know you want to click it. You _Know_ you want to...**


	2. Chapter 1: A Very Pretty Color

**Bloodlust**

**Chapter One**

**Such A Pretty Color**

**Disclaimer: No, VicTORIous is not mine. It doesn't matter how many times I ask, Dan won't give it to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So, I updated really fast because I was home sick. Blah. It probably won't happen again. Just to let you know.**

* * *

><p>She had a headache when she woke up. Like someone had hit her with something. Hard.<p>

Cat looked around; she was on the floor of a dimly lit, diminutive room, about five feet wide and five feet long. It was barren, save a rotting oak chair in a corner and thick layer of dirt on the floor.

There were no doors.

There were no outside windows.

There was no escape.

Cat had never really been claustrophobic, but she could've sworn that the walls were closing in. She could have sworn she was running out of oxygen. She could have sworn she would die in that room. No, Cat wasn't claustrophobic, but she was intuitive, and her intuition told her that something horrendous was going to happen.

Three of the walls were made of a bleak grey concrete; the fourth one was made up of what looked like a big window that showed another room. That room was in complete darkness, however.

The next thing Cat saw would shape the rest of her life. The room opposite hers started lighting up. A blonde girl, probably around twenty-five, sat strapped to a chair placed in the middle of the room. She was gagged, but her eyes seemed to scream for help.

"Oh my gosh!" Cat cried, she was frantic now. "Do you need help? Who did this? Where are we?"

The woman sat still and stared forward with the expression of someone waiting for doom.

_"She can't hear me," _Cat thought. She probably couldn't see her either. It was a one way window.

A tall, brooding man entered the girl's room, a full trash bag in hand. His face was partially shadowed by a hat, but, from what Cat could make out of it, he had an angular jaw with a deep scar jutting down the side of it.

"Now, Sarah," the man started, his voice was low, and sinister, "I'm going to let you talk to me. Isn't that nice?" He undid the girl's gag. "So, you're a history teacher. Do you like your job?" he asked, as if he was talking to an old time friend he ran into at a supermarket.

The girl, Sarah, just stared with terror filled eyes at the bag.

"Sarah, I asked you a question." He started to walk slow circles around the chair. His boots thudded as they hit the ground.

Still no reply.

The man moved on, "Since you teach history, I assume you know a little about medieval torture. Am I mistaken?" He stopped with his back to the girl.

Sarah's eyes widened, but she made no sign of speaking.

"Are you familiar with," he turned to look at her, "the pear of anguish?"

Now, Sarah chose to speak. She wailed hysterically, "No. No, please not that. Not that. Lord have mercy, no. No!"

"Sarah, Sarah, shush now. It can be avoided. Now, you know I don't want to hurt you. You do know that, right?"

"I hate you! I _hate_ you! I should've killed you when I had the opportunity!" Sarah screeched.

"Of course you knew that," the man continued nonchalantly, "I really don't want to hurt you, but I need some information."

"I. Won't. Tell. You. Anything," Sarah spat out the words like they had burned her mouth.

"Who helped you, Sarah? Who helped you?"

"I hate you! I'll kill you!"

"One more opportunity Sarah, but then I'll have to get the pear."

Sarah spat out a long string of profanity.

The man shook his head. "I was really hoping you'd cooperate, Sarah." The man reached into his trash bag and pulled out a rusty, sinister looking device. It was shaped like a pear with a crank where the stem should be. The blonde girl wailed like Cat had never heard before. She screamed and screeched, and she tried with all of her might to break her bindings, but Sarah couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

The man forced the pear into the Sarah's mouth.

_.Scream. _It was the most heart-wrenching sound ever to befall Cat's ears.

The man turned the crank.

_Creak._

The device expanded, forcing Sarah's mouth open.

_Scream._

"This would be a lot less painful if you'd quit screaming. I suggest you stop," the man advised.

_Creak. _Wider went her mouth.

_Screech. Scream._

_Creak._ The corners of Sarah's mouth were ripping now.

_Wail. Scream. Howl. _It was such a pitiful sound.

The mound cranked it faster now. _Creak. Creak. Creak._

_Wail. Screech. Scream. **Screech.**_

The man turned it for the last time. _Creak._

There was an audible snap as Sarah's Jawbone dislocated. Her mouth ripped completely open. She was drowning in her own blood.

_Scream. Wail. Scream. Gurgle. Wail._

No, she wasn't dead, yet. Her screams were evidence of that.

"I'll be nice. I'll end it now," the man said. He pulled a knife out of his back pocket.

He slit her throat.

The screaming ended.

But, Cat wasn't really concerned with that anymore.

She was too busy watching the blood dance down Sarah's neck. It was so pretty. So, so _pretty_. It drew patterns along her neck. It colored her blonde hair. It stained her white shirt.

_It was so pretty._

Cat pressed her face to the one way window. So pretty. She wanted to smell it, to taste it, to touch it.

It was such a pretty color.

* * *

><p><strong>Important! AN: Okay, so I have a question for you. I can either post short chapters (about this long) every three to five days, or I could post longer chapters (about twice this size) every week or so. What would you prefer?**

**Oooo. Crazy Cat is starting to emerge. What do you think?**

**Thanks to Live. Write. Love01 for reviewing!**

**So, reviews are always amazing :). I'd like to know if I'm doing something wrong, or if I'm doing something right. Besides, isn't the button pretty? :) **


	3. Chapter 2: Forever Remembering

**Author's note: I'm so, so sorry for the size of this chapter. And for the slow update. My engilsh honors teacher decided to give us a research paper, a novel to read, and a play to memorize all at the same time. I'm not even done with the research paper!**

** I'm going to fail english honors for you guys. ;) **

**Again, so sorry it's short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodlust<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Forever Remembering**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cat, or any other Victorious character. I'm not sure I'd want to, anyway. With all of the violent mood swings, and such.**

* * *

><p>It was a dream, Cat decided, very hazy dream at that. So hazy, in fact, that Cat couldn't remember much of it.<p>

She decided it was a dream after waking up in her own warm bed, surrounded by familiar the familiar sights and sounds of her own home.

But, something was off. She knew it, every part of her mind was screaming to remember something, but what was there to remember?

Was it something about school? No, no that couldn't be it.

Was it something to do with her brother's medications? No, of course not! Why would Cat dream of her brother?

Maybe she missed someone's birthday? No, Cat had never, ever missed a birthday.

Remember. Why couldn't she remember? It was important, she could feel it. It would make her happy, if only she could remember. Think. Think. Think!

But now Cat was hungry.

Darn that short attention span.

So, Cat sat up, pushed the blankets off of her lap, and skipped into the kitchen where her Mom was scrambling eggs.

"Mornin' Mommy," she sing-songed, pecking her mother's cheek.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," the petite brunette responded. She then scooped some eggs out, and put them on a bright red plate for Cat.

_Red. _The dream_,_ It had something to do with red.

Red roses, maybe?

Cat ate her eggs slowly, deep in thought.

Red rover? Red wine?

"More eggs?" Her mom asked.

_"There's more where that came from. More, Cat. Don't you want to see more?" _There was a spark of remembrance, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"No, no more. I'm all filled up."

More red apples? More red cherries?

"Mrs. Vega called, she said Tori has a stomach virus," Mrs. Valentine mentioned.

More red cough syrup?

"Oh! How sad," Cat said her pink lips forming a pout, but she quickly brightened. "I'll make her a 'get better' card!"

More red construction paper?

She ran excitedly to her room, and gathered all the necessary supplies for card making. Glitter pens, markers, paper, and stencils. Something else, there was something else she needed.

"Glitter!" Cat squealed. She laid on the floor next to her bed, so that she could get the glitter she keeps under it.

But she didn't find glitter under her bed.

She found something else.

Something better.

Something she had forgotten about.

She found six empty vials with little blank labels on them.

But there was a full vial, too.

This one was labeled _Sarah._

Then she remembered how it wasn't a dream.

She remembered what the vials were for.

She remembered what she wanted.

She wanted _more red blood._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I also apologize for the lack of quality in this chapter. <strong>

**Tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Purely mediocre?**

**If you have any questions comments or concerns P.M. me, or better yet review!**

**Yes, I just shamelessly begged for reviews...**


	4. Important authors note apology :'

Hey Guys, I'm so, so, so, **so,** sorry!

I know I"m not supposed to do this, but I don't want to just leave you guys hanging.

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:

***This is fic on hiatus because my laptop keeps screwing up. What keeps happening, is I'll write a chapter, save it, etc. Then my laptop decides to delete everything... yeah... fun, right? Once I fix it, I'm going to write a few chapters ahead, then start updating weekly. This way I'll have a more consistent updating pattern. I'm so sorry! **

On the brightside, if I write a few chapters ahead, there won't be such a gap between updates, and I'd be able to give you a heads up if I can't post.

Again, I'm so very, extremely, stupendously,undeniably, [insert another adjective here], sorry!


End file.
